fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! DE - Episode 096
Semifinal II: Royal Combat Synopsis Cameron and Rachel duel in the second semi-final. Summary Post-Duel Interview Clarissa has her formal post-duel interview following her semifinal loss. Clarissa is very candid but mature about her disappointment in losing. She admits some mistakes in her raw aggressive tactics, which did not feature some of the defensive contingencies she applied in her previous duels. Still, Clarissa gives full credit to Felix finding away to turn her own aggressive attacks back on her by forcing her attack a simply superior monster. Clarissa shares it was not a strategy she was prepared for. The interview ends on a cheerful note as interviewers question Clarissa about her upcoming senior year and Clarissa is proud to be the incoming student body president and top-ranked duelist. Following the interview, Clarissa checks her phone to see a message from Raymond, telling her to call him. Clarissa rolls her eyes and calls her former upperclassman. Raymond teases Clarissa for the mistakes she made for losing the semifinal. Clarissa, with a more fiery tone than her interview, expresses outrage at losing, but relaxes enough to share that she truly enjoyed the duel against Felix and her run in the tournament despite the result. When their conversation ends, Clarissa walks back toward the stadium after meeting once more with her duel manager. Walking alone, she privately repeats that she's upset to lose and in a few days, she may be heartbroken, but she cannot help but smile and say New York has been absolutely amazing to her. Clarissa finds her seat by her mother in time for Cameron and Rachel's semifinal, and Serena's mother lightly grips Clarissa's hand on a job well done. Clarissa tells herself she could not win but hopes Cameron can. The Second Semifinal Prelude Meanwhile, Cameron and Rachel have completed their presentation preparations for their semifinal. They are shown in the back, waiting for their names to be called. Cameron rubs his chest repeatedly where Brionac had struck in irritation. The intermission ends and the audience returns to their seats, including Felix who has finished his interview as well. Still in good spirits, Clarissa smiles at Felix and nods as he sits. Cameron and Rachel are soon called to the cheer of the crowd. Following short pictures and a handshake, a coin toss is held, and Rachel wins. She elects to go first. The Duel To start the duel, Rachel establishes Continuous Spell: “Verdant Sanctuary”, causing the field to become a hargrove for insects. Each time an Insect is destroyed, she can add a new one with the same level to her hand. Per his usual tactics, Cameron summons “Fire Princess” but does not attack. Maya addresses that Cameron will not offer Rachel any sort of momentum. Rachel makes her own momentum through "Pinch Hopper", having the monster ram "Fire Princess", so Rachel use its effect to Special Summon “Insect Princess” from her hand in Attack Position, and it is the monster that foiled Maya in their quarterfinal. Rachel continues to repeat previous tactics by activating "DNA Surgery" and making all monsters Insects. When she attacks, Cameron destroys Rachel's powerful monster with "Blazing Mirror Force". They both take damage, but Rachel's "Insect Sanctuary" keeps her hand filled with insects. Cameron acknowledges that Rachel anticipate his move, which is why she did not Normal Summon at the start of the turn. As Rachel ends her Battle Phase, Cameron activates “Ultimate Offering” to Normal Summon “White Magician Pikeru”. Rachel then summons "Armored Bee". Cameron combines the effects of "Pikeru" and "Fire Princess" to deliver his Cure Burn strategy, but cannot do much else. During his End Phase, Rachel activates her "Limit Reverse" to revive "Pinch Hopper". In between turns, Cameron noticeable uses his free hand to place pressure on his chest wound. Rachel exploits the drawback of "Limit Reverse" to destroy "Pinch Hopper" and Rachel uses its effect to Special Summon a second “Insect Princess” from her hand. She then Normal Summons one of her “Armored Bee” monsters and uses its effect to halve the ATK of Cameron's monsters. Rachel then equips “Fire Princess” with “Insect Pheromone”, explains its effect, and enters her Battle Phase. Cameron stops Rachel's attacks by combining "Astral Barrier" and "Battle Fader". Cameron's friends commend his ability to delay attacks, but due to the draw power of "Verdant Sanctuary", Rachel is bound to land an attack soon. Cameron Normal Summons “Turbo Rocket” and Synchro Summon “Turbo Cannon", the card that ended his duel against Cole. Cameron has "Turbo Cannon" destroy "Insect Princess", which leaves Rachel with 800 LP even though she can add another to her hand. Watching the duel, Mokuba asks Skye about Cameron's performance. Skye acknowledges the lock Cameron has established with "Turbo Cannon", "Pikeru" and "Astral Barrier". Cameron can protect his monsters with "Astral Barrier" and gain back 1200 LP via "Pikeru", and Cameron can use "Turbo Cannon's" effect next turn on an "Armored Bee" to win. Mokuba wonders to Skye how Cameron is able to use the most basic, simplistic cards but orchestrate powerful layered strategies of stall, burn, and destruction, in only a few turns. Mokuba is truly impressed with Cameron's ability as a junior. Skye agrees that if Cameron could speed his Deck even with the same strategies, he could be a force as a professional duelist. Rachel decides not to fight Cameron's strategy. She exploits the effects of her "Armored Bee" to weaken "Pikeru" and "Fire Princess" then sacrifices one of them for a third "Insect Princess". Rachel proceeds to summon “Anteatereatingant” by forgoing her "Verdant Sanctuary" and "DNA Surgery" to everyone's surprise. Rachel reveals her new summon's effect to destroy a Spell/Trap and has Cameron's newly set Spell/Trap destroyed, thereby forcing Cameron to use "Astral Barrier" to protect his monsters. Rachel's ploy leaves Cameron with 950 LP, and she has usurped autonomy over Cameron's tactics. Rachel then Fusion Summons her strongest monster: "Armored Insect Princess" via Contact Fusion before ending her turn. Cameron's Cure Burn tactics leave Rachel with 300 LP to his 2150, but if he does not win now, "Armored Insect Princess" will Rachel the duel next turn due to its 2900 ATK. In addition, Rachel warns that her princess inflicts piercing damage as well. Cameron tries to destroy the Fusion Monster, via "Turbo Cannon", but "Armored Insect Princess" negates the effect and destroys it. Cameron flinches for a moment, now feeling some strain in his abdomen. He refocuses and decides to circumvent his new dilemma by summoning “Motivating Captain”. Cameron activates "Motivating Captain's" effect to revive “Turbo Rocket”. Cameron's friends think he will Synchro Summon "Power Tool Dragon" in Defense Position, but Cameron Synchro Summons “Mist Bird Clausolas”, a new monster. Cameron addresses the loophole in "Armored Insect Princess's" effect to only negate effects that would destroy it. Cameron reveals “Clausolas’s” effect to reduce “Armored Insect Princess’s” ATK to 0 and negate its effects. “Fire Princess” then destroys "Armored Insect Princess", winning Cameron the duel. Handshake Cameron's friends comment on Cameron's annoying but successful dueling defensive habits. Maya reasons that Cameron did not have a monster or card powerful to destroy the even more powerful "Armored Insect Princess". Therefore, he took away all of its power to defeat it. Clarissa says they would never do such a thing, but it's probably the reason Shy and Maya are not in the finals, but Cameron is. Cameron does not react in victory. He continues to rub his chest as he had done the entire duel before joining Rachel in the center to shake hands. Rachel comments that she is the one who should be deadpan upon losing, advising Cameron to smile more. Cameron replies she dueled incredibly well. Rachel says she's extremely disappointed and sad to lose, but she at least knows how strong she is against an actually psychic duelist. Cameron is surprised, and Rachel says she saw Cameron's machine dragon during his duel against Cole. Rachel subsequently reveals the spirit of "Insect Princess" behind her. Rachel admits she, herself is not a psychic duelist but a spirit duelist, similar to Cameron's friend, Shy, again to Cameron's surprise. Rachel simply says she is observant. Rachel wishes Cameron the best of luck in the finals and leaves, waving to the audience as she returns to the corridors. Once Rachel is gone, Cameron has his on-court interview. Cameron muscles a professional smile, compliments Rachel's performance, and quietly says he is happy to compete in the final. He is certain Felix and his "Evil HERO" monsters will be formidable opponents. Post-Duel Interview Cameron later has his post-duel interview, once again praising Rachel and looking forward to his final against Felix. Cameron is asked how he feels competing for the title, and Cameron is stumped. Cameron privately notes so many events since the quarterfinals that he had not considered actually winning the title. Cameron offers a professional response instead of one of outright joy. Finally, the interviewers ask Cameron if he chest has been bothering him as he had been rubbing his chest in the duel and during the interview. Cameron quickly lies and says he was nervous about being in a tournament semifinal and kept rubbing his heart to calm himself. Cameron says he is a little nervous now. He says this is his first ever tournament and being in the final makes him a little nervous. After the interviews end, Cameron is allowed to leave but meets with Ginger first as usual. Ginger congratulates Cameron on his victory and plans to meet with him tomorrow before final photoshoots. When Ginger dismisses Cameron, he retreats to the bathroom. Ice Wound In the bathroom, Cameron checks that the stalls are all empty. He removes his shirt to see his chest wound is still ice blue but now expanding. Genex Dragon confirms that Cameron's new wound emits the same psychic essence as his stomach wound. Cameron deduces it is a psychic scar from the Ice Barrier but asks why it is different from his stomach wound. It is spreading. Genex Dragon believes it is due to the Ice Barrier monster using ice magic to express their abilities. A wound by the X-Saber is a raw battle-delivered wound. A wound by the Ice Barrier may have mystical side effects. Cameron says Brionac isn't even a spellcaster to use ice magic, but Genex Dragon believes Brionac was locked away for a reason. The creature must have special abilities. Cameron pulls out "Genex Furnace" and channels its power to heat his hand, but the heat is extremely weak, which Cameron finds odd as he can usually control the temperature. Cameron presses his heated hand on his chest, which only slightly soothes the pain. Cameron then hears a knock on the door by a man who wants to use the restroom. Cameron tries to use the powers of darkness to infect the door and make the man leave, but he cannot. Cameron feels his powers are disrupted. Cameron rushes to put on his shirt and opens the door to leave hastily as the man walks in. Cameron notes he needs a quiet place to test his abilities but receives a message from Shy asking where he is as her parents want them to leave soon. Genex Dragon alerts Cameron that he needs Shy to siphon the magic from Cameron's wound as Envoy of the Ice Barrier. Cameron finds Shy with their families, who congratulate him. Cameron politely requests another moment alone with Shy to her father's slight irritation, but Shy's mother allows it. They step outside where they will be waiting for Shy, and Cameron's parents offer them privacy as well. When alone, Cameron places Shy's hand on his chest, which causes Shy's father to fume as he watches from afar. Shy is alarmed that his chest is ice cold and realizes that it is due to the wound from Brionac. Dance Princess appears and confirms to them both that Brionac delivered a psychic wound onto Cameron. She says the wound will leave a scar that will never heal. Shy is alarmed, but Cameron does not care about that. He only wants the wound to stop growing as it is covering his chest and hindering his powers. Dance Princess further confirms Shy has the ability to siphon the ice magic, but can only do so if she earns Brionac's power. Other than this information, Dance Princess admits she is not fully versed in Brionac's abilities. Shy is determined to find out who is. Cameron and Shy subsequently return to their families, and Shy leaves with her parents. Cameron's mother insists on going out to celebrate Cameron's semifinal victory. Cameron says he would rather wait until after the tournament to celebrate. He says that regardless of the result, he has made the final and that alone is reason enough to celebrate. Chase recognizes Cameron's steeled demeanor despite a great win, and Cameron iterates that he thinks nothing of victory or defeat. He simply wishes to rest as he has a long day of preparation tomorrow. Cameron's limosuine pulls up, and Cameron places his hand on the door to open it, and the door begins to freeze to Cameron's surprise. Cameron quickly opens the door and gets in with his family. Cameron recognizes immediately that he needs to see Clarissa and her mother. Featured Duel: Cameron Tribble vs. Rachel Fantina Turn 1: Rachel Rachel one monster and two cards.She activates Continuous Spell: “Verdant Sanctuary”. Now each time one of Rachel's Insect monsters are destroyed and sent to the GY, she can add an Insect Monster with the same Level as the destroyed monster to her hand. Turn 2: Cameron Cameron Normal Summons “Fire Princess” (1300/1500). He sets two cards. Turn 3: Rachel Rachel Flip Summons “Pinch Hopper” (1000/1200). “Pinch Hopper” attacks “Fire Princess” and is destroyed (Rachel 4000 > 3700). Since "Pinch Hopper" was destroyed, Rachel can Special Summon an Insect Monster from her hand, and she Special Summons “Insect Princess” (1900/1200) in Attack Position. "Verdant Sanctuary" activates upon "Pinch Hopper's" destruction, and Rachel adds “Armored Bee” to her hand from her Deck. She activates Continuous Trap: “DNA Surgery” to make the Type of all monsters on the field Insect Monsters. “Insect Princess” attacks “Fire Princess”; Cameron activates “Blazing Mirror Force” to destroy all Attack Position monsters Rachel controls then both players damage equal to half their total ATK. "Insect Princess" is destroyed (Cameron 4000 > 3050, Rachel 3700 > 2750). "Verdant Sanctuary" activates, and Rachel adds a second “Insect Princess” to her hand. At the end of the Battle Phase, Cameron activates “Ultimate Offering” and uses its effect by paying 500 LP (Cameron 3050 > 2550) to Normal Summon “White Magician Pikeru” (1200/0). Rachel Normal Summons "Armored Bee" (1600/1000). Turn 4: Cameron During the Standby Phase, "Pikeru" activates to increase Cameron's LP by 400 for each monster he controls, and "Fire Princess" inflicts 500 damage to Rachel each time Cameron gains LP (Cameron 2550 > 3350, Rachel 2750 > 2250). Cameron sets one card. During the End Phase, Rachel activates Continuous Trap: “Limit Reverse” to Special Summon “Pinch Hopper” from her GY in Attack Position as it has at most 1000 ATK. Turn 5: Rachel Rachel switches “Pinch Hopper” to Defense Position. By the second effect of “Limit Reverse”, "Pinch Hopper" is destroyed. Rachel then activates the effect of "Pinch Hopper" to Special Summon a second “Insect Princess” from her hand in Attack Position. "Verdant Sanctuary" then allows Rachel to add a second “Armored Bee” to her hand from her Deck. Rachel Normal Summons the second “Armored Bee”. Rachel activates the effect of her two "Armored Bee" to halve the ATK of "Fire Princess" and "Pikeru" until the End Phase ("Fire Princess": 1300 > 650/1500; "Pikeru 1200 > 600/0). Rachel equips “Insect Princess” with “Insect Pheromone”. Now, if "Insect Princess" destroys a monster by battle, it can attack again. “Insect Princess” attacks “Fire Princess”; Cameron activates Continuous Trap: “Astral Barrier” and uses its effect to make "Insect Princess's" attack a direct attack. Cameron activates "Battle Fader" (0/0) in his hand. He Special Summons it in Attack Position and ends the Battle Phase. During the End Phase, "Fire Princess" and "Pikeru's" ATK returns to normal. Turn 6: Cameron During the Standby Phase, "Pikeru" and "Fire Princess" activates (Cameron 3350 > 4550; Rachel 2250 > 1750). Cameron Normal Summons “Turbo Rocket” (0/0). He tunes "Battle Fader" with "Turbo Rocket" to Synchro Summons “Turbo Cannon” (0/0) in Attack Position. Cameron activates the effect of "Turbo Cannon" to destroy "Insect Princess" and inflict damage equal to half its ATK (Rachel 1750 > 800). "Verdant Sanctuary" allows Rachel to add a third “Insect Princess” to her hand from her Deck. Cameron activates "Magic Planter", sending "Ultimate Offering" to the GY to draw two cards. He sets one card. Turn 7: Rachel Rachel activates the effect of her "Armored Bee" to effect to halve the ATK of "Fire Princess" and "Pikeru" until the End Phase ("Fire Princess": 1300 > 650/1500; "Pikeru 1200 > 600/0). Rachel tributes an "Armored Bee" to Tribute Summon a third "Insect Princess". She sends "DNA Surgery" and "Verdant Sanctuary" to the GY to Special Summons “Anteatereatingant” (2000/1500) from her hand in Attack Position. Rachel activates the effect of "Anteatereatingant" to destroy Cameron's newly set Spell/Trap at the cost of it attacking this turn. "Insect Princess" and "Armored Bee" attack "Turbo Cannon" and "Fire Princess", respectively. Cameron activates the effect of "Astral Barrier" to make the attacks direct attacks (Cameron 4450 > 2550 > 950). Rachel banishes "Anteatereatingant", "Armored Bee", and "Insect Princess" to Fusion Summon “Armored Insect Princess” (2900/2400) in Attack Position. She sets one card. Cameron activates the effect of “Red Wyvern” to destroy "Armored Insect Princess" as it has the most ATK on the field; “Armored Insect Princess” attacks and destroys “Red Wyvern” (Cameron 1050 > 550). By the second effect of "Armored Insect Princess", upon destroying a monster by battle, it gains 500 ATK ("Armored Insect Princess": 2900 > 3400/2400). Rachel sets one card. Turn 8: Cameron During the Standby Phase, "Pikeru" and "Fire Princess" activates (Cameron 950 > 2150; Rachel 800 > 300). Cameron activates the effect of "Turbo Cannon" to target "Armored Insect Princess" and destroy it. Rachel activates the first effect of “Armored Insect Princess” to banish "Pinch Hopper" from her GY to negate its destruction and destroy "Turbo Cannon". Cameron Normal Summons “Motivating Captain” (400/1200), whose effect activates upon Normal Summon. Cameron can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from his GY in Defense Position, but its effects are negated. Cameron Special Summons “Turbo Rocket” in Defense Position. Cameron tunes "Motivating Captain" with "Turbo Rocket" to Synchro Summons “Mist Bird Clausolas” (0/2300) in Defense Position. Cameron activates “Clausolas’s” effect to reduce “Armored Insect Princess’s” ATK to 0 and negate its effects until the End Phase. “Fire Princess” attacks and destroys "Armored Insect Princess" (Rachel 300 > 0). Cameron wins Featured Cards Navigation Category:Cameron's Duels